Trend Micro Internet Security
Trend Micro Internet Security (known as PC-cillin Internet Security in Australia and Virus Buster in Japan) is an antivirus/internet security program developed by Trend Micro. The program includes an antivirus and a firewall. Features The latest version is Trend Micro Internet Security 2010. Trend Micro Internet Security 2008 offers the following features: * Anti-virus * Anti-spyware * Email safety scan * Protection against rootkits * Proactive intrusion blocking * Anti-spam * Two-way firewall * Home network protection * Website authentication * Parental controls Trend Micro Internet Security Pro also includes: * Wireless network validation * Keylogger protection * Remote folder and file permissions control * PC cleanup * Ability to restore settings Purchasing a license for Trend Micro Internet Security 2008 also grants the user access TrendSecure, which is an online set of specialized services which help in securing/protecting online transactions made at public places, protecting private files in case of loss of a portable computer and a cell phone Antivirus. Effectiveness In a test published by PC World and performed by AV-test.org in April 2007, Trend Micro AntiVirus + AntiSpyware 2007 (the standalone Anti-Malware application) was tested along with several competing Anti-Malware applications by various vendors. Trend Micro scored somewhat poorly in this test, scoring the lowest of all applications tested at 82% detection rate. AV-comparatives also published a single test report in March 2007 which tested the Internet Security edition. Trend Micro fares somewhat better in this test, reaching an 87% detection rate, while the minimum detection rate to qualify for testing in AV-comparatives is 85%. However, the author of the test notes that Trend Micro was tested later than other products which are normally included in its comparative reports, and says that considering that Trend Micro had about 2 months more time (and hence was updated to a more recent date) than the other tested products, Trend Micro may or may not have reached the minimum certification level at the actual time of testing (i.e. 2 months earlier). AV-test.org published another test report on May 22, 2007, which tested various other products along with Trend Micro. Trend Micro scored 90.97% overall. In the Consumer Reports Electronics Buying Guide 2008, Trend Micro was rated higher than any other security suite tested. The results are based on tests published in Consumer Reports in September 2007. Trend Micro has had moderate success with the Virus Bulletin VB100 award failing 11 tests and succeeding 16 Trend Micro VB100. It has also acquired certification from ICSA Labs for Anti-Virus and Anti-Spyware detection, as well as Check Mark, which signifies that it is able to provide at least basic protection against in-the wild (i.e. highly spreading dangerous malware with a high infection rate) malware. Trend Micro's firewall has only undergone limited testing, however, tests conducted by Matousec Matousec indicate that Trend Micro's firewall has poor protection; Trend Micro scored a 27% on the firewall leak test. History Previous versions of the program as of March 2009, are: *PC-cillin *PC-cillin 2000 *PC-cillin 2002 *PC-cillin 2003 *PC-cillin Internet Security v11/2004 *PC-cillin Internet Security v12/2005 *PC-cillin Internet Security v14/2006 *Trend Micro Internet Security v15/2007 *Trend Micro Internet Security v16/2008 Only versions from 2007 onwards are currently still being supported by Trend Micro. PC-cillin 2000 and earlier versions were purely virus scanners without any additional features. PC-cillin 2002 and 2003 were stand-alone virus scanners which also included a firewall component as a bonus and improved the scanning engine somewhat. The newer PC-cillin Internet Security bundle offers more features such as spyware protection, anti-spam and an integrated firewall along with an even more improved scan engine and enhanced heuristics. After PC-cillin 2003, Trend Micro did not offer a stand-alone antivirus program for the consumer market till 2007, when the company finally released a standalone Anti-Malware product which offers protection from viruses and spyware. External links * Trend Micro HomePage * Trend Micro Internet Security Homepage * Review at download.com * PC World April 2007 comparison featuring Trend Micro AntiVirus + AntiSpyware * Matousec Anti-Leak protection test for personal firewalls * AV-test.org's latest test report dated May 22, 2007 * Category:Internet security suites Category:Antivirus software Category:Non-Malware